The Mothercrystals
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missionsde:Promathia-Mission 1-3 ---- Prep Tips! * Make sure everyone in your party has at least looked at this page on the Wiki so they understand what is going on. Give them the wiki address in game: wiki.ffxiclopedia.org, and just have them search Promathia Mission 1-3; spelling is important. It's ok to be a little bit assertive when setting these up, as failures mean people lose money and a lot of time. * Make sure before you look for a party, or accept an invitation to a party, that you have finished the required cutscenes from Promathia Mission 1-1 and Promathia Mission 1-2; the worst thing you can do is make people wait, as these Promyvion can often take a very long time. You want to have these cutscene's complete so that you have access to the Empty Memories mini-quest in Ru'Lude Gardens from Harith. He will ask you for Recollections, which are dropped from any mob in the Promyvion, or may be purchased from the Auction House, under Alchemy. * Get Anima. You can farm the Recollections yourself and be ready, or you can buy the Recollections from the Auction House. Upon trading a Recollection and 2,000 gil to Harith, you will receive an Anima that is needed for an acceptable run at the the Promvyion bosses. If this is your very first time doing Promathia Mission 1-3 and you have never entered a Promyvion before, you will not be able to trade Harith to get Anima. You will have to buy them premade from the Auction House. This is why it is beneficial to have the custscene's caught up and walk-in & walk-out of at least 1 Promyvion before. ** It is strongly recommended that at least four people in your party, if not all six, have at least both Hysteroanima and Psychoanima. These Anima will handicap the boss of each Promyvion in a particular manner (specific to each anima) for a limited amount of time and make the fight easier. In many cases it decides whether you win, or lose and waste 2 hours of your life. The Recollections used to make Anima are very simple and fast to farm. Make sure people don't cheap-out on using them, you may regret it. * For all of the Promyvion, it's recommended that everyone to bring along some form of Reraise; such as a Scroll of Instant Reraise or Reraise Earrings. * Melee may want to consider bringing along Hi-Potions, Regen-drinks, and attack or accuracy food is sensible. * Mages may want to consider bringing Refresh-drinks, Ethers, and MP food. ** Additionally, if you are attempting the boss in Mea, you need to bring Antidotes(2-3). ** If you are attempting the boss in Holla, you will need to bring Poison Potion(1-2) and use it at the start of the fight. Optionally you can bring Holy Water(2-3) as well so that you can remove the MaxHP/MP reduction of curse. The Promyvion Guide * Head to any of the Shattered Telepoints at Crag of Mea, Crag of Dem, Crag of Holla to enter Promyvion. The Basics * The level restriction in Promyvion zones is 30. * Experience will be earned here as if you are level 30. All deaths received carry a Level 30 penalty (350-400 after returning to your Home Point). The EXP penalty does not apply while inside the BCNM. * Promyvion zones are keyed upon entry. For example, if you've gone into Dem before you can enter by talking to the Cermet Door in the Hall of Transference. If you cannot try sealing memories at the the Large Apparatus on the left in the Hall of Transference. However, when going to a shattered crystal and you did not seal your memories from a previous unfinished Promyvion, the game will ask you if you want to seal your memories now. Choose "Yes" and reclick on the crystal to enter the [Promyvion. Mob's behavior Enemies in Promyvion are called "The Emptiness". Each Promyvion has 5 different kinds of mobs: Wanderers, Weepers, Seethers, Thinkers and a final mob that is exclusive to each Promyvion. The mobs have a level range depending on floors like so: *1st: Easy Prey to Decent Challenge *2nd: Even Match to Tough *3rd: Very Tough to Incredibly Tough *4th: Incredibly Tough++ Weepers and Wanderers are always a little lower, being only Tough or Very Tough on the last floor. Do not bother with Sneak or Invisible, all of the mobs, on all the floors are True Sound and aggressive (but don't link). Information on Promyvions Upon entering the Promyvion, all buffs (except for food) will cancel. It is recommended that you use the maps from The Vana'diel Atlas (on the right of this page). It shows the locations of all the Memory Receptacles and teleport locations. To go up a floor, you must find and defeat a Memory Receptacle. They always appear on the teleport platforms found on each floor; although there are several possible locations on the second and third floors, the location of the MRs will be random. The MR will pop several Strays. If the MR is real, a Memory Stream will appear upon defeat, and you have three minutes to enter this stream and go up to the next level. If the MR is a fake, nothing will appear. Be sure to kill all the Strays before entering the portal because if you attempt to use it while being attacked, you will get an error message. A Ranger can solo all the MR's using sushi and bolts ranging from Holy to Bloody; the Ranger can melee the MR while using his ranged attacks to kill the Strays. On the third floor, the Ranger can use Bloody Bolts to kill the Light Strays and Holy Bolts to kill the others. If you need to go down a level, search for a platform that has a live portal, but no MR sitting on it. That will be the portal down. Do not to get separated from your group, so don't randomly explore! If you do not have a White Mage, you can use your reraise item upon reaching the third floor. Although the previous floors may have been easier, things can get extremely difficult from here on out. On the fourth floor, there is no MR, but a zoneline to the Spire (BC entrance). It may be very difficult to avoid aggro on the fourth floor, but if you get caught and the castle-like structure is nearby, you should be able to zone easily. If your party has a SMN, have them summon Carbuncle and have it assault/kite any monsters that aggro, the party can then zone into the Spire. It is advised that before entering the BCNM, you set an order of use for animas. They last 30 seconds and do overlap (in that by using one during the effect of another of the same type the timer of effect will reset to 30 seconds), but panicking and using three at once is a waste. Also note that the effects of anima stack, so you can use Psychoanima and Hysteroanima in pairs to stop all attacks. You can use a very simple breakdown and tell the party: * Member #1 use 2 at 100% mob HP * Member #2 use 2 at 80% mob HP * Member #3 use 2 at 60% mob HP * Member #4 use 2 at 40% mob HP * Member #5 use 2 at 20% mob HP * Member #6 hold for emergency use should someone become unable to use theirs. ** Please note that the game will impose a re-use time on the anima usage, so you will not be able to use them immediatly one after another. There will be very short delay, and then the next anima can be used. So dont panic if it doesn't allow you to use your second one right away, and make sure people confirm that both of their anima did use successfully. The NM boss fight Boss fights are single-party only. If you went up with a partial alliance someone is going to sit out during the fight. The fight you want is "Ancient Flames Beckon." Do not rush up to the boss, as all buffs except your food will cancel upon entering the battlefield. Instead use a Reraise item, food, drinks, and cast your buffs first. You can even rest to full MP, you have lots of time. Anima have the same effect on all three bosses: * Psychoanima causes the boss to be 100% intimidated by players for ~30 seconds, stopping all normal attacks (prevents 7-8 attacks). * Hysteroanima causes the boss's special attacks to fail for ~20 seconds. They are still readied, but do not execute. This is especially useful in the last 20% of the boss' HP, when they start to spam their TP attacks. * Terroanima causes the boss to run away from the player with hate for ~30 seconds. Promyvion - Mea For Mea, the boss is the Delver (Craver type). His TP attacks are: * Carousel: AoE physical damage and knockback. Absorbed by Utsusemi. Exercise caution regarding the use of Curaga, as you do not want to pull hate to yourself. * Promyvion Brume: AoE damage + Poison * Murk: AoE Slow + Gravity. * Impalement: Drops the target to 5% HP and resets target's hate, similiar to Throat Stab. Can avoid by running out of range. ** Don't panic when he uses this attack, as he will reset hate and move onto someone else, giving you time to Cure up. It is worthwhile to have Hi-Potion ready for when he uses this attack, so that too much MP is not spent Curing back to full HP. This is the most deadly TP move, and can cause real problems if you do not cure up before obtaining hate once again. Great time for a Paladin to Cure3 himself for regaining hate control, bad time for a White Mage to use Cure3. * Empty Thrash: Single target damage. * Material Fend: Evasion boost. Beating Promyvion - Mea grants you the item Light of Mea in the Temporary Key Items section. Promyvion - Dem For Dem, the boss is the Progenerator (Gorger type). His TP attacks are: * Fission: Spawns a pet. ** This TP move can happen at any time, but happens most beginning at mob 50% HP. The Progenerator is immune to Sleep and Bind, but the pets are not. This is the most deadly TP move, as the additional mobs can cause a lot of problems if not dealt with and killed. The pets will continue to be generated if some are killed to a maximum of 6 pets, and they share hate with whoever has hate from the Progenerator. * Vanity Drive: Directional AoE damage. Make sure people stand behind the NM for the duration of the fight. * Spirit Absorption: Drains 200 HP from the target, ignores Utsusemi. * Promyvion Barrier: Defense boost. * Stygian Flatus: AoE Paralyze. Barparalyzra at the start of the fight can be very worthwhile here in the event the healer can not, or does not have time, to pass Paralyna out to everyone. This is quite a deadly move that can cause your party to wipe. * Quadratic Continuum: Single target damage. * Beating Promyvion - Dem grants you the item Light of Dem in the Temporary Key Items section. Promyvion - Holla For Holla, the boss is the Wreaker (Thinker type). His TP attacks are: * Trinary Tap: Drains 1-3 status effects (including Food, Reraise and Utsusemi) or 200 HP from the target if no positive status effect is present. ** It is usually recommended that the tank eat no food for this NM fight. Other ideas used are to buff somewhat useless buffs like: Barsilencera, Barpoisonra, or Bard songs. You will want to avoid using Elemental-Ra's because if he absorbs them and you have a Black Mage nuking in party it can reduce their damage, also certain weapon-skill's have Elemental-based properties. * Trinary Absorption: Drains HP from the target. * Shadow Spread: AoE Curse and Sleep. Use Poison Potions to prevent sleep and Holy Water to remove Curse. This is the most deadly TP move, and can end the battle if everyone is kept slept. * Stygian Vapor: AoE Plague + hate reset? * Negative Whirl: AoE Ice? damage. * Winds of Promyvion: Self-Erase effect removing one negative effect from the NM. It's useful to debuff the NM as he may often use this in place of more devastating TP attacks. Slow works well for activating this TP move. * Empty Cutter: Single target physical damage. Beating Promyvion - Holla grants you the item Light of Holla in the Temporary Key Items section. After Completion After completion of the third Promyvion boss, members on this mission will be automatically warped to Lufaise Meadows after a cutscene. Notes * While it is possible to get the experience point bonus from each of the 3 Promyvions in one day, there is a cooldown period before you can receive the bonus for the same Promyvion. * You can obtain EXP from both the ENM and mission battles in the same day. Guides * Promyvion Guide * /Strategies Game Description :;Mission Orders: The first mothercrystal has been tainted with Emptiness. Hurry to the remaining crags to find out if any other stones have met the same fate. Game Script and cutscene video